


Party in the Black Lion

by Dumpster_Fire



Series: Party On [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Allura can shapeshift, Allura has a dick, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Galra Biology, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moustache rides, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Orgy, Post-Season/Series 06, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shame, Shame kink, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire
Summary: Keith's heat hits him hard and fast, but luckily Kosmo, his mate, is there to see him through it.If only Keith had thought to turn off the comms before letting his wolf knot him in the cockpit! But then again, everyone seems surprisingly into it.
Relationships: Keith/Allura/Pidge, Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Allura, Keith/Keith's Wolf/Hunk, Keith/Keith's Wolf/Hunk/Lance/Shiro/Allura/Coran/Pidge, Keith/Keith's Wolf/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Shiro/Coran, Keith/Shiro/Coran
Series: Party On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634386
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Party in the Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> There are many things wrong with this fic, including going ass-to-pussy and fucking a wolf. Don’t take this fic as anything other than grossly self-indulgent porn.

Galra heats are a bit of a crazy thing. One minute Keith is piloting the black lion, leading the team on their long journey back to Earth without the Castle of Lions, he has the screens up with all the paladins, plus Shiro and Coran, and he’s doing a passable job giving orders; the next minute, his blood pressure is up and Keith is sweating and desperate.

He remembers struggling to his feet and wrenching off his clothes, calling to Kosmo who is at his side within seconds and uses his great, heavy paws to push Keith down to his knees on the floor beside the pilot’s chair. 

Then there’s nothing but pleasure. Full, thick, hot pleasure. Pounding. Pounding. Pounding.

And _alpha_. 

Hot alpha cock fucking him senseless. Yes, Kosmo! Right there. Good, good, alpha. 

Keith is full. Full. Hot and full. Then more than full. Good. Knotted. 

And then liquid pleasure as all the tension drains from his body.

The next thing Keith knows is the wet draw of Kosmo’s tongue across his cheek.

“Good boy,” Keith says weakly.

He lifts his head and checks his surroundings only to see 6 flushed, shocked faces looking down on him from the view screen. There’s interest and disgust waging in their eyes in equal measure.

It takes a second for Keith’s brain to connect the dots. He just fucked his wolf in front of everyone. They saw every second of it. Keith’s eyes roll back and he feels himself come again under their group judgement.

Fuck!

No one says anything as Keith comes down from his second orgasm. Kosmo is still knotted thick in Keith’s ass and there’s nothing he can do but turn back to the screens and try his best to do some damage control.

Except, as mentioned, Galra heats are crazy, and Keith knows one knotting isn’t going to be enough. Especially not with the heat of those stares on his naked flesh. 

They all watched him take it like a slut. Fuck. 

Keith has to bite his lip and force himself not to squeeze around Kosmo’s cock for another orgasm at the thought. 

Coran breaks the silence. “You know, I’d heard about the Galran heat cycle, but I’ve never seen it up close.”

“Ohh!” Allura cries in understanding, while everyone else says some variation of “what the quiznak are you talking about?”

Keith keeps his mouth shut and concentrates on his breathing as Coran explains. It’s simple enough really. Once a Galra meets a suitable mate, they enter a sort of sped-up second puberty that lasts about a week. After that, they go through semi-monthly heat cycles until the end of their fertility. 

“And it seems Kosmo, here, is Keith’s suitable mate.”

It was a very weird experience that first week of puberty. He’d been on the space whale with his mother and Kosmo, and Kosmo had just finished a growth spurt that left him strong enough to overpower Keith in a play fight. Keith spent the next week fixated on being pinned and fucked by wolf cock, thinking he was going crazy. 

It wasn’t until the end of the week, when his first heat started for real, and he was so desperate for Kosmo he climbed a tree to escape his own lusts that Krolia realized what was happening and explained it all. 

Since then, he and Kosmo found a good rhythm with each other. Body chemistry doesn’t lie, and Kosmo really is a suitable mate.

As if Kosmo knows what Keith is thinking, the great beast ruffles his nose through Keith’s hair and licks at his neck, comfortingly. Keith reaches back and gives Kosmo a pet behind his ears. They both feel Kosmo’s knot go down a moment later, and Keith braces himself as Kosmo slips back out.

Keith turns back to the screens, where the others are still discussing the intimate details of his hormone cycle.

“Sorry guys,” Keith starts. He moves on his hands and knees to shut off the screens, but he stops mid-way, his hand hovering useless in the air, because the comforting heat of Kosmo’s body behind him suddenly disappears.

Keith turns in time to catch the fading blue sparks of Kosmo’s poof, then swings around and watches as Kosmo appears on screen behind Hunk in the yellow lion. With another flash, Hunk lands in black’s cockpit. Another flash brings Pidge and Shiro. Another brings Allura and Coran, and then the last brings Lance. 

They stand surrounding Keith, who is still too stunned to get off his hands and knees on the floor. Stunned and a little too hot. Keith can feel the pressure of the heat sneaking back up on him and he knows he needs to be filled again, and soon.

Kosmo licks Keith’s face and down over the pulse at his neck, reassuring his mate that he will soon be taken care of. Then he jumps at Hunk, forcing Hunk to his knees in front of Keith. He noses Keith’s face to turn to Hunk, then slips around Keith and mounts him, same as usual.

Oh god! But this is so much hotter than usual!

They’re all here, now. All _watching_ Keith take it from his wolf from behind. Keith can hear their heavy breathing just as much as he can feel their stares piercing his skin. 

But all Keith can see is the bulge before his eyes. Hunk’s flight suit leaves little to the imagination, and Keith is sure he’s not imagining the impressive tenting.

It makes his mouth water.

Kosmo fucks into Keith hard enough that Keith’s face falls forward into Hunk’s lap, and Keith welcomes the change with an open mouth. He breathes deep, savouring the smell of Hunk’s musk. Then Keith licks and sucks over the fabric of Hunk’s flight suit, his hands gripping at Hunk’s large thighs to keep himself steady. 

It’s not long before Hunk loses his suit and Keith is taking cock from both ends. The others watch, panting, both excited and disgusted as Keith chokes himself on Hunk’s cock while being reamed by his wolf-mate. 

Keith swallows Hunk’s hot spunk when he comes, licking it from his lips: another delicious meal from Hunk. Then he goes looking for more. 

He can’t move far, not with Kosmo so close to knotting him again, but he manages to shuffle forward a few steps, clawing desperately at Lance. The blue paladin casts a panicked look around the room, looking to the others for the go ahead before he swallows audibly and presents his cock for Keith’s attention. Keith swallows Lance voraciously. 

He lets Kosmo fuck him onto Lance’s cock until he’s deepthroating him.

When Lance comes, he wraps his hands around the back of Keith’s head and holds him plush against his stomach. Keith moans gratefully. He loves being held, and being held like this, with a cock in his mouth shooting sperm down his throat is just like being knotted by Kosmo. 

Speaking of, Kosmo knots himself into Keith a moment later. The three of them stay together for a long time, until Lance grows soft and then hard again in Keith’s mouth. He holds Keith in place until Kosmo’s knot releases. 

“Who’s next?” Keith asks, his voice rough. There’s a note of desperation there too, and it seems to get people moving rather quickly. 

Strong hands flip Keith onto his back and Coran settles between Keith’s legs. Coran’s got a surprising strong, deft tongue and he knows how to use it. He also knows how to use that moustache of his to tease at Keith’s hungry rim as he licks Keith clean. Coran makes obscene noises as he eats Kosmo’s cum out of Keith’s ass. Keith would likewise be making some truly disgusting noises, but his mouth is far too occupied. 

As soon as Keith was laid on his back, Shiro stripped himself off and settled himself over Keith’s face. He dangled his sweaty balls over Keith’s face, giving Keith a good nose-full before Keith got to work lapping at his balls.

Keith works his way down Shiro’s balls and along his perineum, before settling at his hole and giving as good as he’s getting from Coran. Shiro tastes like ass, and Keith wishes he had some of Kosmo’s cum in him for Keith to eat out, but he doesn’t complain as he licks and sucks until Shiro is rocking against his face. 

Someone’s hand wraps around Keith’s cock and starts to milk him, slow and tight just as Coran’s fingers start to work in Keith’s ass, dragging out more and more of Kosmo’s cum for Coran’s greedy tongue. 

Keith has already lost track of the amount of orgasms that have been fucked out of him, but this one leaves him screaming against Shiro’s hole. He moves a hand to Shiro’s cock, thinking to return the favour, but finds Kosmo’s muzzle there already. Kosmo gives Keith’s fingers a quick, loving lick, before he returns to Shiro’s cock.

Keith can feel Shiro’s orgasm around his tongue before the telltale splash of jizz hits his chest. Kosmo helpfully licks Keith clean as Shiro stumbles up and off Keith’s face. 

Soon after, Coran pulls back from between Keith’s legs with a proud smirk. “All clean!” he pronounces happily, smacking his lips. “Who’d like to go next?”

Keith looks up, feeling dazed and a little overwhelmed, but mainly incredibly horny.

Allura stands before him, looking towering. She’s already naked, and she looks like she’s shapeshifted herself to be even bigger than Shiro or Hunk. She’s given herself a cock that rivals Kosmo’s and Keith feels his mouth go slack-jawed in awe at the sight of it hanging in the air before him. 

Keith jumps up to his knees in happy anticipation, watching as Allura gives him a smirk then slowly rubs her erection in one hand. 

“On your knees,” she says.

Keith flips himself over in one move, lifting his ass into the air. Presenting himself to Allura. She settles behind him and runs her hands over Keith’s hips, pulling him into position. It’s a nice feeling. Not that Kosmo doesn’t feel just as nice, but his paws end in claws and he can’t grip Keith’s hips like this. 

Allura teases her cock around Keith’s hole and then slides it between his cheeks, letting him feel how big it is before it penetrates him.

It’s a good fucking thing he didn’t know she could do this before, or else Keith might have found Allura to be his suitable mate before he even met Kosmo, and that would be a true shame. 

For the most part, Keith has been too lost to his own pleasure to pay attention to any of the noises going on around him. He’s vaguely aware how the paladins talk about him as they watch, or how Coran had coached Lance into holding Keith’s head in place after he came. So right now, Keith only has the slightest of ideas what exactly he’s saying as he begs for Allura’s cock. He knows he sounds absolutely desperate. He can hear murmurs between Shiro and Hunk about what a cock slut he is, and something about a size queen? 

It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the more Keith begs, the more Allura seems to tease him.

She shifts as if she’s going to impale him, but changes direction a moment later to fuck between Keith’s thighs instead, the head of her cock grazing against Keith’s full balls and leaking erection. 

She teases and teases while Keith grows more desperate.

“Please! _Please!!!_ Allura, god! fuck me! Please!”

“Someone shut him up,” Allura says, and Keith hears Pidge reply with “happy to.”

Next moment, Pidge slips under Keith. She’s naked as well, and she sits on the floor in front of him looking expectant. Keith isn’t sure exactly what to do. She’s too far away for him to fuck her.

Then Pidge opens her legs to reveal a glistening wet pussy. 

Then Allura’s hand fists into Keith’s hair, forcing Keith down, face first into Pidge’s waiting legs. Allura holds him down as Keith gets acquainted with the taste and landscape of Pidge’s cunt, then she slams herself full force into Keith’s ass and he sees stars. 

He wants to thank Allura, but he’s too busy mapping out the folds of Pidge’s clit. He’s not sure why he’s never fucked a woman before – probably because they can’t fill him the way he’s desperate to be filled (present company excluded), but it turns out they taste heavenly. Less salty than cum, but still salty and slick enough that Keith wants more and more.

Keith licks Pidge until she’s throbbing against him, and then he licks and sucks her until she’s twitching and crying. All the while, Allura gives it to Keith like she means it. She fucks him hard and fast and holds nothing back. Her grip on Keith’s hair stays firm, pulling him while forcing him down at the same time. 

Eventually, Pidge has to push on Keith’s shoulders and scramble away from him, unable to take any more. She’s replaced by Kosmo. Beautiful Kosmo. Who licks into Keith’s mouth a few times before stepping closer and sliding his hard cock against Keith’s cheek. 

Keith opens up for his alpha, suckling the tip of his cock for as long as Kosmo will let him, then loosening his jaw to let Kosmo fuck as he pleases. 

It is beyond intense getting fucked by Kosmo and Allura both at the same time. Keith can barely breathe, but each breath comes out with a squealing noise like he’s a pig on a spit roast. 

Allura fills Keith up and then stays in him until Kosmo is knotted behind his teeth, cum filling his cheeks and dripping out his nose as he struggles to breathe. 

Keith looks around as best he can and sees that some of the other paladins are fucking each other as they watch. 

Lance seems to be having an extended existential crisis over Allura, his eyes are wide and locked on her even as he fists himself wildly, his cock dripping a steady stream of precum. Shiro is leaned back against a console, slowly fucking into Hunk and they’re both looking at Keith with fire in their eyes. Keith can’t see Coran or Pidge, but he’s pretty sure at least one of them is petting Kosmo in long, smooth strokes. 

When Kosmo finally pops out of Keith’s mouth, and Allura follows suit, Keith collapses onto the floor. He feels spent, and not even the thought of eating Shiro’s cum out of Hunk’s ass can get him to lift his head.

The heat has been flushed from his system, and he has to admit, this is the fastest it’s ever gone. That’s something to keep in mind if ever they’re in a tight spot when one of his heat’s hits. A few hours of an orgy is a lot quicker than 4 days of knots with Kosmo.

Though, Keith isn’t going to be giving up on his alone time with Kosmo any time soon. 

Several hands lift Keith and carry him to his bed in the back of the black lion. Several more hands bring warm water and a cloth and wash Keith down from the caked on sweat and cum of the last few hours. Then Keith is tucked into bed. 

He can’t sleep until Kosmo is in bed with him, but Keith can hear the sounds of Kosmo popping in and out of the room, and he has just enough brain power left to deduct that Kosmo is returning the others back to their own lions. 

Shit. The other paladins. They’re going to have to talk this over later.

But that’s a Future Keith problem, and for now, Present Keith’s only problem is his desire to be deeply asleep. 

Soon enough, Kosmo returns and curls up half on top of him in Keith’s little cot. Seconds later, Keith is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing this afternoon and I'm kinda proud of it! I had to make so many relationship tags for this! I'm very sad by the lack of "Keith/Keith's Wolf/Hunk" fics out there, and I aim to fix that someday.
> 
> This doesn't fit into my 'The Long Mission' world so I posted it separately. For those who read 'The Long Mission' I haven't forgotten about that fic, but the next section is very long and I'm very busy so it'll be a while before more comes out of it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you loved it, feel free to tell me/shower me in kudos! If you hated it, feel free to tell the garbage can.


End file.
